Water Phoenix Slayer Magic
---- Water Phoenix Slayer Magic (水の滅鳳凰魔法, Mizu no Metsuhōō Mahō) is a Caster, Elemental, Lost, and Phoenix Slayer Magic that grants its user free reign over the element of . This particular method has been taught by Amphitrite, a long-time partner of the Inigo Family who has taught their strongest and most hopeful mages for decades. Kendra Inigo is currently the forerunner of this magic style, a powerful young woman who aims to put Guild Mages in the occupational scene. Description Water Phoenix Slayers are one of the primary slayers granted abilities by their namesake, both magically and physically, granting them dominion over the element of water. The water can be pulled from a great variety of places, from , , or forms, as well as generated by the combination of Magic Origin and ambient Ethernano. A far less orthodox method is to pull the water from living beings, though the Inigo family has opted to rarely use this ability, save for extreme situations, and even then it's mostly from surrounding vegetation or their own bodies. The water they control is extremely clean and clear, giving it a low rate of electrical conduction unless it is otherwise affected by outside factors. This pure water has an absolute cleansing effect on anything it comes into contact with, healing others with an almost unheard of an effect outside of Healing Magic itself. Unlike the absolute offensive abilities many take advantage of, the Inigo family has opted to focus on the defensive and supplementary aspects of Phoenix Slayer Magic, and Amphitrite was more than willing to adapt to this. As a family dedicated to Rune Knight service, they are bound to protect the people of Fiore from threats, and their water is incredibly reflective of this. With a heat capacity far surpassing that of natural water, it can absorb the heat of common Fire Mages without turning to steam and has the incredible ability to defuse forest-wide wildfires in an instant, given the Mages own ability to spread their water. On the flip side, they can lose lots of heat without turning to ice, giving it a particular advantage against Ice and Snow Mages who intend to stop them as well. Stemming from a Phoenix Slayers incredible regenerative abilities, the Inigo style has also become extremely good at healing spells. They are capable of healing grievous external wounds and returning others from the brink of death from blood loss. In addition, they can flush out toxins, invasive or otherwise, from others' bodies, relieving their bodies of sickness, fatigue, and poison. However, the offensive capabilities are not to be underestimated. They are designed to quickly and efficiently take out enemies, their graceful and fluid style of combat allowing them to effortlessly switch from defense to offense. Their water is incredibly powerful, and rightfully so, several generations worth of practice dedicated to refining it. While straying from lethal methods, their extreme precision when battling allows them to bring their opposition close enough to debilitate them, especially when thoroughly provoked. They easily switch between intense heat and frigid cool, their specific type allowing them to exceed the average freezing and boiling points without their water turning to ice or steam. Physiology Water Phoenix Slayers have an acutely varied physiology when compared to normal human beings, possessing traits that make them most similar to the beasts they are intended to slay. This is seen in enhanced senses, as well as an inherent sixth sense for this method, allowing them to automatically know where anything with water is. Their varied biology allows them to have enhanced lungs, plumage, and claws when fighting, as well as intense regenerative abilities that make them near invincible, against physical and microbial damage. They can also access a form of high-speed flight. *'Enhanced Senses:' Phoenix Slayers are in possession of highly enhanced senses, to the point where most any other being is obsolete. Their sense of , , and is raised to the point where a Phoenix Slayer may detect something from several miles away and expertly track it down. In addition to this, as Water Phoenix Slayers, they are gifted an alternate sense — the ability to sense , whether in living beings or in bodies of water like , , and , to name a few. All these senses tied together make it incredibly difficult to sneak up on a person who possesses this magic and give them a huge advantage when in the midst of battle. Rather than being overwhelmed by the high amount of sensory information again, Phoenix Slayers are able to instantly and accurately process the incoming information, giving them an edge in combat. They can see minute muscle contractions and hear the way the air moves as their opponents move, allowing them to predict their next move and prepare a countermeasure, even before their opponent is upon them. *'Hyper-Regenerative Factor:' Phoenix Slayers are also capable of extreme regeneration, an ability unlike anything present in other modified humans. Their bodies near-instantaneously regenerate lost or damaged tissues, recovering entire limbs in the blink of an eye. Other external wounds, such as severe third-degree burns, in mere seconds. There seems to be no limit to this ability, and as long as any remnant of them remains, they will come back. In addition to this, they are absolutely immune to all forms of disease and disorder, their bodies destroying foreign and invasive microbes as well as resisting unfavorable DNA mutations. Finally, this regeneration grants them near-inexhaustible stamina, as their body is constantly reverting back to its fullest capacity, giving them a battle longevity that far surpasses what one can train for. This ability also grants them eternal youth, their body reversing the effects of aging and allowing them to live extremely long lifespans. **'Complete Ressurection:' A Phoenix Slayer is capable of undergoing complete resurrection, bringing them back from the dead exactly once a week if they are killed that frequently, but no more. This regeneration is accessed by a spell, and the Mage must cast it within a week of their death, or they will remain dead with no chance of recovery. *'Flight:' Phoenix Slayers are able to achieve a form of high-speed flight naturally. This allows them greater freedom in travel as well as another facet of their fighting style. *'Phoenix Attributes:' Granted by their adapted physiology, Phoenix Slayers are able to access visible changes in their biology as well. Most notable is their altered lungs, which allows them to generate water from within them and force it out in their signature Shriek attack. In addition to this, they are able to grow plumage made of water energy that protects them against their own element. They can also form claws of water to strike their opponents with to increase their overall effectiveness in combat. *'Resistance to and Dominance over Water Magic:' A natural side effect of being a higher form of Water Magic, Water Phoenix Slayers possess an innate resistance to Water Magic. As Phoenix Slayers, they are able to absorb their element through physical contact, making it null and void against them. In addition, when other Slayer styles go against them, a great deal of the force is lost, their body absorbing some of the magical energy that is generated by their water spells. In addition to this resistance, they are able to control existing sources of water with an absolute precision, overriding other Magical Origins and putting their own into the body of water to manipulate it, allowing them freer reign in the midst of battle against other Water Magic users. Applications Basic Abilities *'Suisei' (水優性, Suisei): The foremost skill of any water mage, regardless of their level of skill, Suisei allows a mage to manipulate any form of water in their environment, or that they generate. Similar to Telekinesis, the user is able to manipulate the water without directly touching it, and through training, without moving at all, and simply willing it with their mind. They can produce waves, torrents, and minor formations that are lesser than their spell counterparts, but enough to overpower others if enough force is put behind it. *'Collect' (集める, Atsumeru): A mages primary way of gaining water, Collect allows the user to draw water from existing sources, such as bodies of water or living creatures like plants and animals, condensing it to form formidable amounts of water. They can pull water from the atmosphere, turning water vapor into liquid water in mere moments to utilize as well. This ability allows a water mage to forego the process of transmuting magic energy into water, lessening the strain on them. *'Phase Shifting' (相転移, Sōteni): By cooling or heating the water in a user's possession, they may alter its state to solid ice or gaseous water vapor. Because the Inigo's water possesses such a high heat capacity, reaching this point requires more effort and energy than with most, though they have demonstrated the ability to do it without any visible signs of strain. Most commonly, they utilize water vapor to limit opponent's visibility and dampen their scent, and ice to form incredibly dense defensive structures. *'Temperature Shifting' (温度転移, Ondoteni): A major point of the Inigo's form of combat, they can easily shift the temperature of their water. The can achieve scalding and freezing temperatures without actually altering the water's state, far surpassing the normal reaches of water. Without any visible signs of steam, they are able to inflict third-degree burns, and without the water freezing over, they can cause their opponent's body to freeze up by coming in contact with the water. Spells - Defensive Spells= - Supplementary Spells= }} Advanced Techniques and Spells - Secret Arts= }} Trivia *This magic was approved by Yaminogaijin and Perchan *The takeover of this page was also approved by Per Category:Phoenix Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Water Magic